Jacob and Bellas story
by bellacullen167
Summary: The Cullens left Bella, so she turns to Jacob to help her through her hurt. What happens when Bella starts to develope feelings for Jacob? Will he tell her how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella!" Charlie yells from down stairs somewhere.

I say nothing but I go down to see him leaning on the counter.

"I just got done talking to your mom… you are going to move with her."

"No," I tell him.

"Bella, I am only trying to help you. I cant stand seeing you like this."

"I'm not moving with her," Is all I tell him and walk out the front door.

I have no idea where I am going after I get in my truck until I realize that I am going to where _he _used to live. I had taken the radio thing that Emmett got me for my birthday out of my truck. Once I come to stop I get out and stand in front of my truck. I hate him now. He broke me into a thousand pieces and I cant get put back together anymore. I don't know how long I am standing there but I suddenly hear a howl that brings me back to reality.

JPOV (Jacob)

I am working patrol with Embry and Quil when I see a red figure about 200 feet away.

'What is it?' Embry asks.

'Don't know… bout to find out though,' I tell him.

'You know Sam will have your ass for this,' Quil tells me.

'I don't care,' I tell them. I start running forward until I can see better.

It's a truck… I know that truck, it's the truck we sold to Charlie when Bella came home. What is she doing at the bloodsuckers house? They did leave her months ago didn't they. Of course, Sam is the one who found her in the woods. Embry howls so I turn back and run.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' Sam yells at me. 'She almost saw you!'

'No she didn-'

'She was looking right at you! Don't give me that shit!'

BPOV

All I see is a figure move when I look towards the woods. What was that? I shake my head and take one last look at their house before going back into my truck and drive. For some reason I end up in La Push. When I find the small familiar red house I pull up into the drive way. The door opens and I see a boy comes out… is that really Jacob? I hope out of the truck and close the door.

"Bella!" He yells and hugs me up in his arms, swinging and spinning me as he does.

"Hey," I laugh a little.

"What are you doing here?" He asks and puts me down.

I shrug. "Just driving around."

"And what made you want to come here?" He leans on the truck.

I shrug once again. "Like I said, just driving around."

"Oh so if you weren't 'just driving around' then you would have never came?" Jacob smiles.

"I would have," I tell him.

"But not as soon right?"

"When did you become an interrogator?"

"I didn't."

"Then why all the questions?" I ask him.

"No reason… Walk?"

I nod and we start walking down his drive way slowly.

"So where have you been all this time?" He asks.

"Home."

"All this time and you didn't come to see dear old me?"

"Sorry," I tell him.

He laughs a little. "I'm kidding Bella. But you really should come around more often. Your dad says that you haven't been yourself since that Cullen guy left."

I say nothing.

"Sorry," He says.

I shrug a little. "He's trying to make me go live with my mom."

"Are you?"

"He cant make me do anything I don't want to, even if he wants to."

"Good. I missed having you around."

"Why?" I look up at him.

"You don't come around like you used to," He looks back at me.

He's right. But I don't mean to stay away for as long as I did.

"Its okay you know," Jacob chuckles. "You've got a life of your own. And we are not included."

"Its not that," I try to explain.

"Then what?"

I look in front of me. "Have you been taking steroids?" I ask him.

"What?" He asks clearly shocked that I would ask him that.

"You just look…. So…. Huge?" I finish like a question.

"I don't take that stuff," He laughs.

"Then how-"

"Working out. You should try it some time. You are looking pretty small."

I roll my eyes. "Says the big bad wolf," I joke.

"Wolf?" He asks suddenly serious.

"I was kidding." I look up at him to see his face looking a little pale. "No such thing as the big bad wolf now is there?"

"Mythical creater. So no." He forces a chuckle. "Come on. Lets go see what Emily is doing," Jacob reaches his hand out for mine so I take it after a moment of hesitation.

Jacob starts to jog with my in tow until we reach Emily's house and he opens the door.

"Nock nock!" He yells when we go in.

I close the door and let go of his hand, when I turn around I notice the slight frown on his face.

"In the kitchen!" Emily yells.

"Whatcha cooking for me?" Jacob asks and we walk into the kitchen.

"Didn't know I was your own personal cook," She turns around and smiles. "BELLA!" She yells and comes over and hugs me tightly so I hug her back. "Where have you been?" She asks. "We've missed you around here."

"Sorry," I tell her.

"Are you staying for dinner?" She asks.

"Oh! So you'll cook for her but not for me?" Jacob asks.

I laugh. "Difference is, is that I help cook and you sit around and complain until dinner is done."

Jacob sticks his tongue out at me.

"So you'll stay?" She smiles.

"Sure."

Her smile gets wider and she pulls me into the kitchen. "Okay so we are having lasagna."

JPOV

I go out back and go see what Sam is doing.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asks.

"Dinner! What else?" I laugh.

He rolls his eyes. "Everyone else here too?"

"Nope! Just me and Bella," I tell him and wait for his reaction.

"Bella? As in Bella-"

"The one and only."

"Then what are we doing out here?"

I laugh and we walk back in.

"-He's doing fine," Emily is saying when we walk in.

"Now where might Bella be?" Sam say loud enough for even human ears to hear.

"Making dinner!" Bella answers him.

"Aw! First day back and already making us dinner again," Sam says and goes over to Emily and puts his arms around her waist from behind.

BPOV

I roll my eyes. "Do you expect any less?" I ask Sam.

"No. But still. So where have you been?" He asks.

Although anyone that was there that night would be able to tell what was wrong and why she hasn't been around much anymore. But she doesn't know what we are so we kinda have to ask even with what we know.

"Around," I tell him.

"But you hated us that much to not come and visit?"

"I don't hate you guys."

"You two go on. Bella and I have some cooking to do," Emily says.

"Can I help?" Jacob suddenly asks us.

Both Emily and I turn around and look at him. "No," we say and turn back around.

"Well you guys complain that I never help! Now you see why!" He huffs.

I grab a small enough pot and fill it up with water then put it on the stove.

"If you don't mess up the noodles I'm giving you then you can help next time," I tell him.

"I wont," He grumbles.

I turn to Emily and see her holding back her laugh. Jacob turns the stove on and leans on the counter.

"I'll get the meat," Emily says.

I grab the sauce from under the microwave then grab another pot.

B+J

I look into Jacobs pot and stir the noodles only for it to have a little trouble with the bottom of the pan. He burnt the noodles.

"Jacob! Guess what you get to do next time?" I turn around after I turn the stove off.

"Cook?" He asks.

"Nope! Complain!"

"What?" He yells and stands up.

"You didn't stir the noodles like you were supposed to." I go and dump the water out.

Well at least we only gave him five noodles to make.

"Then might as well start complaining now…" He says.

"BELLLLLAAAA! I'M HUNGRY!" Jacob whines.

"Suck it up," Is all I tell him and laugh.

A/N: ….. Never done a Jacob and Bella one so how was it? Hope not too bad. Well… tell me what you think! J


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

"It was nice seeing you again, Bella," Emily says as we get ready to leave.

"You too," Bella replies. "I'll come back soon," She says to her.

"Good. I could always have some girl talk every now and then. Especially since guys are always in the house."

"Sorry." She says for the millionth time and smiles apologetically.

"Its alright. Just come over here more often."

"Will do."

Emily gives her a hug.

"Ready, Bells?" I ask her breaking up their moment.

They pull away. "Yep," She zips up her jacket and walks back over to me.

"See you guys later," Sam says.

"Bye," We say at the same time and we walk out.

A cool breeze hits up as we step off of the porch and start walking.

"Have fun?" I ask her.

Bella nods. "Lots. Didn't realize how I missed that."

I smile a little at that. "So does this mean you will come over tomorrow?" I ask her.

I hope so. I've missed her a lot.

"Sure."

My heart skips a beat when she says she will come over again. Why am I acting like this? I don't know and I really don't care either. I just know that I wont be able to wait until she comes again.

"Its only 6:30. Can you still stay a little while longer?"

Bella nods slightly and shivers as we walk. Seeing as I really don't need anything to keep me warm I unzip my jacket and put it over her shoulders with out a word. When she tries to protest I interrupt her.

"Your cold. And its not nice to let your best friend be cold," I tell her.

"But you'll get cold," She says.

"No I wont. And I rather be cold than you. I don't know if you heard but your dad is a cop and could easily murder me with out leaving a trace for letting his daughter get sick."

"Dramatic much?" She laughs.

I smile. "We can watch a movie," I offer.

"What movie?"

I shrug a little. "Guess we'll have to look through the movies now wont we?"

Five minutes later we enter my house and see Billy sleeping on the couch. He might be in a wheel chair but it doesn't stop him from being comfortable when he wants to be.

"Well, guess we'll have to watch a movie in my room," I tell her. "Want some popcorn?"

"Yep."

"You can go get comfortable, I'll pop it and pick out a few movies for you to choose."

"Okay."

Three minutes and thirty seconds later the popcorn is done and I put it in a bowl then go pick out a few movies.

"Here ya go," I say and hand her the bowl.

She takes it. "What movies?" She asks.

"We've got Disturbia, The Bounty Hunter, and Wrong Turn. You pick."

"Ummm….. Disturbia."

"Good choice," I say and put it in.

After I turn off the light I sit next to Bella on my bed and eat some popcorn she has sat on her lap.

"Tell me if you get cold," I tell her.

She nods and crosses her legs. As the movie goes on I end up laying down on my stomach and Bella leans against me. I hear Billy groan a little outside my room so I sit up. Bella stands up and opens the door. He's griping his finger when I look at him.

"You alright dad?" I ask him.

He looks up looking shocked. "Yeah, just smashed my finger… What are you doing here Bella?"

"Thought I'd visit Jacob," She answers.

"Oh… well don't let me bother you two. Go back to… whatever you were doing."

"Just watching a movie dad," I tell him knowing what is going through his mind.

I might not be able to read his mind but I know what he is thinking. He only nods and goes into his bedroom then closes his door. When Bella comes back and leans against me she covers up her legs and puts her head on the wall. I lay back down and watch the movie.

"You alright, Bella?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Why?" She looks at me.

"You kinda looked pale a little bit ago."

"I'm always pale, Jacob," She tells me.

"I know. I mean paler than what you normally are."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Bella nods and looks back at the TV.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" I ask her.

I am not in the mood for a movie anymore, even though its my favorite movie, I hope she doesn't mind… Bella shrugs a little and turns to me.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't care. Want to go to the beach?"

"Sounds like fun."

I smile. "Sorry. Guess I am in a talkative mood now."

"I don't mind."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Did it hurt? When he left I mean."

"A lot… why?"

"I was just wondering… you look different from last time. Why did he leave?"

We never really knew why they left, we were just happy that they left town. Bella looks down at her and so I sit back up and cross my legs.

"I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Its fine. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't have asked you that. Its none of my business anyways."

"So how many hearts have you broken?" Bella asks me.

I laugh. "None."

"Mmhmm. Well I should get home to Charlie."

"Are you still coming?" I ask anxiously.

Bella laughs a little. "Would picking me up make you feel better?"

"Yes."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Night, Jake."

A/N: So what did you think of it? Good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts and REVIEW! :D


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I wake up with the sun shining through my window and I am taken aback. I cant believe it is sunny out today in the town of Forks. This doesn't happen a lot but hey, at least it will be a little warmer today. Perfect day to go to the beach with Jacob. Yester, I felt a little more alive than I have been lately. I don't think that I would need the sun to be out to feel the warmth of it on my skin… Jacob is kind of like my sun I guess you could say. Its nice to feel alive after so long of being… dead.

Its now 9:09 in the morning and I sigh. A shower sounds nice… do I want to get up though? No. I am too comfortable right now to do so. For some reason I feel like this day is going to be a long one.

After I shower and do everything I need I go sit on the porch railing. Some time passes as I zone out and a loud _beep_ scares me, making me loose my balance and fall off it to the ground. I scrap my leg on some of the wood going down and I look at it.

"Bella!" Comes Jacobs voice and footsteps. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you," He tells me and examines my leg.

"I'm fine," I say to him. "No harm done."

Jacob frowns a little and pulls my pant leg down after making sure I am fine then helps me stand up.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asks.

I roll my eyes. "Its just a scratch."

"I didn't mean to sc-"

"Shut up," I say to him.

Jacob shuts up about but asks; "So are you ready?"

"Let me leave my dad a note and get my things."

_**ONE MONTH LATER!**_

"Are you and Jake going out tonight?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah."

"Where to?"

I roll my eyes a little. " And here I thought you liked Jacob, dad."

"I do….." his cheeks turn red and I laugh a little at him.

I defiantly took up his gene for blushing.

"The movies dad," I tell him. "Then pizza and ice cream."

He says nothing else and shoves the rest of his sandwich I made him for lunch in his mouth. I look down at my turkey sandwich and tear a piece off, putting it in my mouth then start chewing.

"What time are you guys leaving?" Charlie asks.

I roll my eyes. "At 7:30."

"What time will you be back?"

"Don't know dad."

"Well then what do you know?"

"That we are going to go see a movie and go for pizza then ice-cream and that you are hammering me with questions. _That's _what I know."

Charlie grumbles but doesn't say anything else, throwing his plate away. I finish my sandwich and go sit in the living room. After watching a half hour show I go up to my room and check my mail. I have two from my mom and one from my cousin. After writing them back look at my pictures.

'_It will be as if I never existed,'_ Edwards voice says in my head.

There's a picture of Edward and I sitting on his couch in his room laughing. There's a tightening in my chest, a familiar one. The one that had officially stopped when Jacob came around… or I came around him… I stare at the picture for a while, not exactly _seeing_ the picture, but the past. Was I that horrible that he left me? Did I say something wrong? Did he love me like he said he did? No. It was him that did this. Its not my fault he left, its his. I close out of the window but I don't delete the picture. I don't think I can do that just yet. I go over to my bed and lay down. A little nap sounds nice right now. My eyes close and I let the darkness take over around me.

B+J

I wake up with a warm arm around my waist and humming next to me. I turn over and see Jacob next to me playing with my pillow.

"Bout time you are up sleepy head," Jacob says smiling brightly.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and sit up. "When did you get here?" I ask him.

"About an hour ago," He tells me.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

He shrugs a little. "Didn't want to?"

I shake my head a little and stand up. "I'll be back," I tell him and go to the bathroom.

After closing the door behind me then use the bathroom real fast, wash my hands and look in the mirror. My hair isn't that messy but I decide to brush it anyways and I put it up in a pony tail. As I make my way back to my room, my mind wonders to Edward.

"You look sad," Jacob says when I sit down.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here so early?" I ask him.

"I got bored at home and Embry and Quil were annoying me."

I laugh a little. "Don't you say that every time?"

Jacob shrugs. "Do you want me to leave?"

I shake my head quickly. Why would I want him to leave?

"Good," He smiles and rolls on his back then takes my hand in his, playing with it.

Jacob traces the lines on the palm of my hand lightly making it somewhat tickle but I don't move my hand away from him.

"So dinner or the movie first?" He asks.

"Movie."

All he does is nod.

B+J

"I think you uh, got something on your nose," Jacob tells me.

"Where?" I ask him.

He lifts up the hand that has his ice-cream then shoves it on my nose. I gasp as his face breaks out in a smile as he laughs. I dip my finger in mine then smear it on his cheek laughing. After I wipe my nose off really fast he smirks.

"You are going to pay for that," He tells him.

-I laugh and smash the rest of my ice-cream in his face before taking off running. Jacobs laugh and footsteps come behind me fast so I try to go faster but he catches me. At least I didn't fall though. I laugh as he picks me up from behind and spins me around a few times. After putting my down he holds onto me so I don't fall. I laugh when I turn around and see his face. Jacob lifts up his hand and takes some ice-cream off of his face, then puts his finger in his mouth.

"Yum," He says.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to wash my face off now, I'll be back."

I laugh a little nodding and he walks away up to the bathrooms. A few minutes later he comes back.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

I nod.

Jacob holds his hand out for me to take so after a second I do. I know this means something different to him… but is it really all that different?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't really been in the mood to type lately and I know that this chapter is not that good as I would have liked it to be. Well REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

Waking up, I feel a warm arm around my waist and sweat is on the top of my lip. Wiping it away, I sit up and rub my eyes then stand up. Pulling out my phone, I look at the time. Its 3:00 already. Jacob is sleeping soundly and I try not to wake him as I walk out his room and go to the restroom. After washing my hands, I go back in to see Jacob awake and he looks a me.

"How long have you been up?" He asks.

"A few minutes," I tell him and sit down at his feet.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure," I stand up and put on my shoes.

JPOV

"Are you okay, Jake?" Bella asks me after a while of silence.

I sigh. "I need to ask you something… something you might not want me to ask."

I stop walking and look at Bella.

"What is it?" She asks cautiously.

Kicking at the dirt, I take a deep breath and ask, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," She says after seconds that feel like minutes later.

"You will?" I look at her.

"Yes," She nods.

"Really?"

Bella raises her eyebrow at me. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Just a little," I let out a breathless laugh.

Bella frowns a little. "Why?"

"Never mind," I pick her up and spin around making her laugh.

B+J

Grabbing Bella's hand, I lead her into Emily's house.

"Hey," I say and lean on the counter. "Where is everybody?"

Emily turns around and smiles. "Out back in the shed. Why don't you go out there and let Bella and I have some girl time?"

I chuckle a little. "Okaay," I draw out and kiss Bella's cheek before walking out back.

"You're late, Jacob," Sam says.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"You ask her yet?" Asks Quil.

"Guys!" Sam shouts.

"Sorry," Quil says and looks back at him.

"What are we going to do about the red head?" I ask.

"She's fast. Very fast," Sam says. "We need to figure out why she is trying to get past us."

BPOV

"What are they out there doing?" I ask Emily.

"Oh you know, guy stuff."

I raise an eyebrow at her but she says nothing.

"So has he asked you out yet?" She asks.

The blush that creeps up to my cheeks tells her what she wants to know and I take a drink of my water.

"When?"

"Just before we came here," I tell her.

Emily's squeal, echoes through the kitchen and there is no doubt in my mind that the guys can hear. I laugh a little as she hugs me and just as I expected, everyone piles into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Sam asks.

Emily lets go of me and smiles.

"I take it you told her?" Jacob looks at me.

"More of blushed the answer," I tell him.

Jacob chuckles and Quil yells.

"I KNEW IT! ABOUT DAMN TIME BRO!" Quil jumps on Jacob and I give them a weird look.

Jacob laughs and pushes him off then puts him in a head lock. I shake my head a little.

"How long has he been planning this?" I ask Emily.

"A long time," She answers.

The guys- except for Sam- dog piles on top of Jacob.

"Why are they so excited then?"

"Who knows," Emily tells me. "They are weird like that I guess."

"Congratulations, Bella," Sam comes up and pulls Emily into his arms.

"Thanks… do you know why they are so happy?" I ask him.

"That's for Jake to tell you," He says.

"Should I be worried?"

"Not if you are good with weird."

I frown a little.

I notice that everyone has gone silent and I look over to the guys. They look at me with wide smiles.

"What?" I ask starting to feel a little self cautious.

"Get her!" Embry yells.

Suddenly, they all run at me so I hide behind Sam and Emily so they don't get to me. I hear Sam laugh just and one of them grab my arm and pulls me from behind them. I scream as Embry makes me trip and fall to the floor.

"DOG PILE!" They all yell.

I try to move away but they have already piled on top of me.

"Guys, that's not such a good idea," I hear Jacob say.

I am gasping for air already and I cant get enough oxygen to my lungs. There's a loud crack in my back and everyone goes quiet as they all get up and finally Jacob helps me up.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

I nod a little. "Now that I can breathe," I tell him.

Jacob chuckles a little.

"Go on guys. Bella and I have some cooking to do," Says Emily.

Everyone piles outside again except for Jacob, Emily, and I.

"I'd rather you not burn anything this time," I tell him.

"And why not? Don't want me to burn anything?"

"Exactly. Now go," I push him away.

"Fine. But you owe me."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

Jacob kisses my cheek then walks out the back door.

"So dinner…"

B+J

"BYE BELLA!" The guys yell as we walk out.

"Bye," I say a little less loudly.

Jacob laughs a little then takes my hand, leading me out.

"Think they were happy," Says Jake.

"Oh, just a little."

Jake's arm goes around my shoulder, making my arm go in front of me but I can still see.

"So why were they _that_ happy?" I ask him.

"Uh…" He chuckles a little.

"What?" I look up at him.

"I bet Charlie is worried about you," He tries to change the subject.

"And I bet you are trying to get out of saying whatever is it that you need to," I stop walking.

"Belllllaaaa!" He whines.

I let go of his hand and force his hand down. "Tell me."

"I'll tell you later, pleeeeaaasssseeee?" He begs, but this time, its not the type of beg that a little kid would do, more like the type of beg that… well… the kind like… Ed- _his_ type of beg.

I sigh. "Promise?"

Jacob nods. "I swear."

I start walking again. "Come on then."

B+J

ONE WEEK LATER!

"Hey, Jake," I hear Charlie say from the living room.

I stir the sauce in the pot then put in the meat.

"Hey Charlie."

"She's in the kitchen kiddo."

"Thanks," He says and I hear his footsteps as he comes in.

"You do know you are really early. Right?" I ask him.

Jacob laughs. "So? Better than getting annoyed by-"

"Embry and Quil," I finish for him.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Only when you say who annoys you." I put the lip on the pot and pull out the cottage cheese along with the cheese.

B+J

After putting the lasagna in the oven, I go over and sit at the table. Jacob moves his chair closer to mine, taking my hand in his. I look at our hands for a few seconds before looking back up at him.

"What?" He asks.

I shake my head a little. "Nothing."

Jacob raises an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing," I repeat.

"Suure."

Rolling my eyes I take back my hand and tuck one leg under me then bend the other.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You are lying. Hasn't anybody told you that you are horrible liar?"

I roll my eyes again. "Whatever."

Jacob laughs and smiles then grabs my hands, pulling me up in a standing position and picks me up.

"What?" I ask.

"Lets go up to your room for a little."

I nod slightly then lead him up to my room then have him shut the door when he gets in. Sitting on my bed, I cross my legs and pat the spot in front of me so he sits down.

"Now will you tell me?" Jacob asks.

I sigh. "Nope."

"Why not? You can trust me, Bella."

"You wont tell me, so there is no reason to ask. Leave it alone," I shrug.

"Ask me, Bella."

"You're skin is hot all the time and when we go over to Emily's and Sam's house, you and everyone else is out back so when I ask Emily what you guys are doing all she does is tell me guy stuff. You refuse to tell me why the guys were so happy you asked me out, everyone else seems to know something that I don't, and when we hang out you guys seem to be talking to each other but not out loud."

I finish looking down at my hands realizing how much they remind me of the Cullen's. They had always been secretive around me at first before I found out what… Edward was a vampire.

"Do you trust me?" Jacob whispers, moving closer to me.

I frown a little at his question but nod.

"Look at me," He demands softly.

Looking up at Jacob he smiles softly.

"I promise to explain everything… but not today."

"Then when, Jacob?"

"Bella?" Charlie yells.

Standing up, I go and open up my door. "Yeah dad?"

"I have to go to work! I just got called in."

"Kay!"

B+J

I pull out the lasagna an hour later then peel back the foil to see the cheese becoming a little burnt. After closing the oven door, I turn off the oven then grab a spatula.

"Grab two plates please," I tell Jacob.

"On it!"

"Water, milk, or pop?" I ask him and go to the fridge.

"Pop," He tells me.

"Mountain Dew or Cherry Coke?"

"Dew."

I grab out a can of pop out for Jake then grab the milk and close the door.

"Smells delicious," Jake says and cuts into the pan then places a piece of lasagna of his plate then cuts another one out for me then takes the plates over to the table.

I pull out a cup and pour myself some milk before putting the jug back in the fridge and taking my seat.

"So what did you do today?" I ask him.

"Help dad with a few things and work on my car a little," He answers. "You?" He asks after taking a bite of food.

"Clean, check my email, and make dinner."

"A very good dinner I might add."

I roll my eyes. "Has Billy ate?"

"I don't think so. I think he was waiting for me to come home with leftovers," Jacob chuckles. "I told him what you were making."

I nod. "Well then I suggest you don't eat all of it, unless you want your dad to starve to death."

"I cook!"

I laugh taking a bite. "You burnt the noodles I gave you at Emily's. how do you cook?"

"He helps thank you very much," He grumbles.

I smile a little shaking my head.

After dinner, we sit in the living room watching a movie on FX. Jacob's hand is rubbing soothing circles on my upper arm as I lean on him.

"I should probably get going," He says. "Dad usually waits up until I get home."

I nod and stand up then go into the kitchen and grab the plate of food for Billy. Jacob comes up behind me and puts his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder as I cover the plate with foil.

"Thank you for dinner," He murmurs.

"Any time," I tell him.

"So you are coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I turn around and look up at him.

"Good," He says and kisses my cheek. "I'll have to think of something to do."

"I'll come over around noon."

"Sounds good. Better get going."

Handing him the plate, we walk to the front door and we say goodbye.

A/N: Yeah, its been a while and it got boring for a while maybe, truth be told, I kind of forgot about this story. Well I hope you guys liked it. Anything you guys want to see happen between Bella and Jacob? Let me know and REVIEW! :D


End file.
